This invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for disinfecting water and/or wastewater with various chlorine containing compounds and/or chlorine, and for the production of chlorine containing compounds in concentrations suitable for use as an oxidizing and disinfecting agent in various industrial processes, more particularly, for treating and disinfecting water and/or wastewater. Other exemplary industrial processes where chlorine containing compounds may be used as an oxidizing agent include use as a whitening agent in the paper industry and as a water treatment chemical in the oil recovery industry; additionally, other industries where this invention may be useful include chicken and turkey processing, seafood processing including fish and shrimp, vegetable and fruit processing, for removing H.sub.2 S and sulfur from wastewater from the mining of silver, gold and other metals and precious metals, for both domestic and industrial wastewater, waters used in cooling towers and the like, for both domestic and industrial freshwater supply, beef and pork rendering, and for removing H.sub.2 S from natural gas and crude oil wells.
Methods and/or apparatuses for treating water and/or wastewater with chlorine dioxide produced from mixing organic acids and chlorites have been described in the prior art. Callerame, in Canadian Patent No. 959,238, described a method and apparatus for producing chlorine dioxide in water. Tice, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,482, described a long-acting biocidal composition produced from a chlorine dioxide-liberate compound and an organic acid. Key, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,425, described a system of producing chlorine dioxide for use as an anti-bacterial agent in oil field drilling fluid. Wentworth, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,146, described a method for the treatment of water using a residual chlorous acid concentration by mixing therewith sodium chlorite and a peroxygen compound. Alliger, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,747, described a germ-killing composition produced by contacting lactic acid with sodium chlorite in an aqueous media. Alcide Corporation, in International Application No. PCT/US 85/00470 described a process for disinfecting a substrate comprising contacting the substrate with a composition comprising a chlorine-dioxide liberating compound, such as sodium chlorite, with sufficient organic acid to lower the pH of the composition to less than about 7.
Mason, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,501, described a novel method of using chlorous acid to remove sulfur dioxide from exhaust combustion gases. Mason, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,353, described a method of bleaching wood pulp using an aqueous solution containing a salt of lactic acid and chlorous acid.
Mason, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,645, described a process for producing a mixture containing chlorine dioxide which comprised several steps. Mason, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,148, described a process of oil recovery including the steps of injecting flooding waters into oil bearing subterranean formations which waters contained a mixture of a salt of lactic acid and chlorous acid.
The design, operation and control of chlorine contact chambers is thoroughly discussed in the text entitled "Wastewater Engineering Collection Treatment Disposal" by Metcalf and Eddy, Inc., McGraw-Hill Book Company, New York, N.Y., 1972, pages 470-478. This text discloses minimum retention times for chlorine contact chambers in the range of 15-30 minutes.
Typical chlorine contact chambers are constructed of either metal, such as steel, fiberglass, or concrete. They are normally open chambers and mixing may be provided by hydraulic turbulence, mechanical means or having the chambers be compartmentalized.
However, none of the prior art cited above discloses the unique method and apparatus for treating and/or disinfecting water and/or wastewater as does the instant application.